King of Shadows
by nicranger
Summary: A secret prince of the crystal empire was hidden away in the darkest corner of Equestria and has made himself his own kingdom. Now after a millenia of acting from the shadows he is finally ready to reveal himself. But is he there to protect or destroy? Either way Equestria must prepare because the King of Shadows is coming and he will not be denied.
1. Chapter 1

Alright** this is gonna be my first story but before i get into the actual story i'd like to give a bio of my OC so i don't have to answer a ton of questions about him and see what everyone else thinks of my concept. I do not own mlp or any of the characters except my OC and** **storyline. **

Prince Crimson Shadow is the son of the fallen King Sombra and his secret love Shadow Heart. Before he could even walk he was trained t o harness dark magic by his father and by the time he was nine years old he had surpassed his father.

The day he was overthrown by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna he was hidden by his parents so he did not suffer their fate. They hid him on the edge of equestria in the Tartarus Mountains where the sun never shown and was constantly storming. It was here he built his own kingdom with a new species of pony he created through his dark magic. They were called Shadow Ponies. These ponies possessed all the abilities of other ponies by harnessing the powers of the dark magic they were made of. Though they were created they can still live normal lives like other ponies in the aspect they can be born and raise families. But they also all possessed a natural fighting talent even from birth along with any talent they discovered on their own.

Prince Crimson Shadow seeks to build a kingdom grater than ever before be it through alliance or conquest. Even with this goal in mind he still seeks his parents to hopefully free his father of the dark magic's hold on his mind and have his father back. He has also been the instigator of many events in equestria from Nightmare Moons imprisonment and comeback, to Discords return. Even with the troible he has caused he still possesses alot of good morals that he never loses sight of. For one he will never harm children, compassionate to the weak, stands up for those who can't defend themselves and he never breaks his promises.

This story takes place just after King Sombra's second defeat and will be told in multiple points of view, but mostly in Crimson's.

**See what you think of this storyline and tell me if it's worth it. If so then you'll see the first chapter soon.**


	2. Flirting and an Alliance

**Crimsons' POV**

I stand on the balcony to my chambers gazing down at my kingdom in deep thought. It had been over a thousand years since I first came to these mountains and it only feels like yesterday since I created the first citizen of my kingdom, and now I see them prospering better than I could have ever dreamed. The kingdom of Shadows is what I named my kingdom and I couldn't be prouder of its progress. Every building, even my castle, is made out of the dark gems that are plentiful in these mountains. They are harder than diamonds and twice as valuable, but are seen as more of a fuel source than anything else due to the gems ability to enhance the powers of dark magic which is also how I created my loyal subjects the Shadow Ponies. They are organic beings made from my dark magic making them in some way my children, and I loved them as such. They show all the feelings and morals of any other ponies ut are infinitely more to my liking for they have one thing that no other possesses, and that is their perception of the world. The ponies that live their lives in the light fear the unknown, but my children do not fear it for it only makes them want to venture out and see what lies underneath the veil. I give a small smile as I turn back to go into my chambers. As soon as I step into the room I hear a knock at my door. "Come in," I call out, then steps in a shadow pony in black armor, he has a the same midnight black coat that every shadow pony has but has deep sunflower yellow eyes and his cutie mark is a kite shaped shield with a bleached white dragon skull in the center. This could only be the captain of my shadow guard Dark Defender, he gives a small bow and says in his deep baritone voice, "you're highness it is time." I give him a full-blown smile that shows off my sharpened teeth and say, "then let's prepare for the occasion and set off at once." He gives me a smile in return and says with a bow, "at once my King," before leaving the room and closing the doors behind him. I walk over to my wall mirror and look at myself, my pure black coat shines brighter than any gem, my blood-red main spikes out towards my back with a strand hanging over my left eye while my right eye shows, it is a glowing crimson with a slitted pupil like a serpents, my horn looks like a curved blade but is pure crimson with a silver lining to it, my tail is spiked just like my mane but curves to look more like a scythe, the last thing is my cutie mark which is a bleeding crown with a heart-shaped rubies and a sword going through it covered in shadow. After deciding my personal hygiene is ok I take a look at my wardrobe, I am wearing silver leg guards with a matching chest plate that covers my entire chest. "Hmm, I'm missing something," I said to myself. I thought for a second before it came to me, "aha! What is a king without his crown?" I then gently levitate over a stunning black crown that's encrusted with rubies and looks more like a helm than a crown since it covers the sides of my head and a little down my muzzle. "That's better. Can't go looking like the common rabble now can I." With my appearance taken care of I make my way towards my carriage which is being pulled by two shadow pegasi. As the carriage takes off towards its destination I say to myself, "I hope your ready Equestria because ready or not here comes King Crimson Shadow!"

_Time skip (3 hours)_

Three hours after my departure I finally spotted my destination, Canterlot Castle, I smile at the site and say, "now lets see if the Princesses of the Sun and Moon are as beautiful as the rumors say." Within minutes my carriage sets down on the castles landing platform and is then surrounded by Royal Guards pointing spears at me. "Halt! State your business," demands one of the guards. I look to my two shadow pegasi guards and give a nod. They both grin devilishly and begin to decimate the force of twenty or so guards as if they were nothing. Within minutes all the guards are unconscious with my two completely untouched. I step off and give them orders to guard the carriage while I make my way inside to confront the rulers of this land. I had to knock out a few guards along the way but eventually found the throne room. As soon as I opened the doors I was met by the surprised looks of the Princesses and Elements of Harmony. I calmly stroll in while closing the doors and say, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna I presume? I must say that you are more ravishing than the rumors say." I then look towards the elements a say in a polite voice with a hint of charm, "and if it isn't the Elements of Harmony as well. Now I must say I expected to only see two beautiful mares but instead I get eight! Today must be my lucky day." Celestia was the first to recover her wits and said in a curious tone, "um thank you but who are you?" I turn to her and smile, "oh yes where are my manners. I am King Crimson Shadow of the Shadow Kingdom in the Tartarus Mountains at your service and I come to you on peaceful terms hoping to make an alliance." They all stared at me mouths wide open in shock of i just said, "but why dos thou come to us for an alliance? Surely thou would have gone to the Dragons or the Gryphons since they are much closer to your home than us," said Luna. " I come to you because I trust you much more than them, and they don't know my kingdom even exists. Hell if it came down to it I could easily conquer them if I ever felt the need to." Now they were even more shocked by my verbal display of my militaries might, "well I'm sure we can work out something," responded Celestia.

A couple of hours later and the alliance was official, that is after I apologized for the number of guards sent to the infirmary by my guards and myself. "So now that the alliance is sealed would you like to come and spend a few nights at my kingdom to see what its like?" "We do not see why not," replied Luna. "Then let's arrange your arrival for in a weeks time, and you can also bring the Elements of Harmony to if you would like," I said with a smile. "Then we shall see you within a weeks time," said Celestia. I hopped into my carriage and as we took off I turned back and said, "I shall count the minutes till I see your beauty again your majesties." They both sported huge blushes at this and I chuckled to myself as I turned back towards the front and pulled out a dark purple gem out of thin air. I pumped some of my dark magic into it and Dark Defender's face appears, "phase one is finished captain now prepare phase two." He gave a quick salute and vanished, I make the gem disappear and say in an excited voice, "now comes the fun part. Well, fun for me at least."


	3. Arival and the Tour

**Crimson's POV**

I was currently overseeing the decorations being prepared for the arrival of the princesses and the Elements and it was easier than I thought it would be. I had the decorators do whatever they pleased because I trusted them to do a great job, and I was not disappointed. Streamers hang from the gates with colors of every kind imaginable while the gems that made up the walkway were enchanted to look like an aurora which I must say contrasted well with the usually dark colors of the palace. Even the citizens decorated the streets to welcome my guests and were both eager and curious about meeting the princesses of the night and day.

I walked down one of the many streets of my kingdom receiving bows and polite "your highness'" the entire way which I kindly acknowledged. Then a little colt ran up to me excitedly, he had the always present black coat with sky blue eyes and I saw his wings flutter in excitement as he stood before me and spoke in an energetic voice, "hi your highness. Do you know when the princesses will get here I cant wait to meet them! I hear they're very pretty and very nice. Are you going to make them your queens?" That last question surprised me but I wasn't bothered by it and answered his questions in a kind tone, "they should be arriving within the hour little one, and what you heard about them is true for I have seen them myself. And about your last question, I think it is possible if certain things are accomplished but until then I can give no definite answer." With his curiosity satisfied he ran off to probably help finish with the decorations. I smiled in the direction the colt went and decided to prepare for my guests arrival since I intended to make it one they would not soon forget.

Some time later I was sitting on my throne of obsidian waiting for my guest to be brought in. I had heard the cheers of their arrival from the citizens and predicted them to be in my presence within twenty minutes. My guess was right on point when I saw them come in exactly twenty minutes later with awed looks on their faces. "Ah welcome your majesties to my kingdom! I hope the arrival decor was too your liking as well as the greetings my citizens gave you," I said happily as I made my way towards them. " I must say it was quite unexpected, but very enjoyable," said Celestia. Then the element of laughter appeared in front of me and said," wowy! I've never been thrown an arrival party before but it was super-duper amazing!" "I'm glad you enjoyed it Pinkie Pie," I said with a laugh, "but now I think its time for supper after all you must be hungry after the journey here. And afterwards I will give you a tour of the castle. I'll save the tour of my kingdom for tomorrow." They nodded in agreement and we set of to the dining hall for dinner.

Dinner was quite enjoyable with Pinkie eating every delicacy she could while her friends tried to get her to slow down and show some manners. The princesses on the other hand were very close to me and trying to hide the blushes they were having while stealing glances at me every time they thought I wasn't looking. This only displayed their obvious attraction to me which I inwardly smirked at since this would make my plan so much easier.

After the meal I personally gave them the tour over every inch of my castle. I was showing them my personal library which contains more books than even the royal library. "Wow," said Twilight as I imagined her having a mental orgasm since I knew her love of books knew no bounds and before she could ask I told her she was free to read everything in here as long as she wanted. I ended up in a death hug from that but didn't mind.

Next was my gym which was also connected to my outdoor personal garden. Dash was impressed by the gyms amount of exercising equipment and the complex obstacle courses that I used to hone my skills. My garden was a big surprise to everyone by the sheer diversity of the plant life which consisted of fruit bearing plants from apple trees to palm trees. I even had plants I had created that sprouted gems instead of food. When I told them I did this all myself they nearly fainted, Applejack was impressed by my ability to grow so many things at one time and I even gave her some tips, but rarity was more interested in my gem sprouting plants and when I told her I could give her one of my plants I nearly passed out from the gratifying hug she gave me.

The second to last stop on our tour was the area where I kept all my pets. Fluttershy was all over the creatures as soon as she saw them, naming them all and petting them all happily even giving surprised gasps when she saw the especially rare ones and ones thought to be extinct. I let her have her fun for a few more minutes before I told her to come along.

The Last stop on the tour was my observatory which had a picture of the moon on the left and the sun on the right walls. In the middle though was what looked to be a giant glass ball. They asked what it did but instead of telling them I showed them how it was able to show the entire night sky along with anything else I wished to see sort of like an all-seeing eye.

After the tour I guided them all to their rooms until it was only me and the princesses. I stopped at their rooms and turned to them, "well here you girls are I guys I'll see you in the morning." They had disappointed looks on their faces so I decided to ask them the question that would decide the course of where I went from here on out, "or would you ladies rather sleep with me tonight," I asked in a flirtatious tone. They nearly tackled me when they both hugged me. Not long after that I was laying in my bed with Celestia on my right and Luna on my left with both of them wrapped around me in a loving embrace. I smiled and said to myself, "looks like I was right. I have found my future brides. Now all that's left to do is deal with the rulers of the Crystal Empire and getting my family back. It won't be long now." with that said I embraced the two princesses and fell asleep dreaming of what the future holds for me.


End file.
